


i just can't get over you

by pitifulkookie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chansung - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, adventure time influence because im a nerd, bestfriend!woojin, can i add tags later? this is my first time posting here, changlix, changlix because i love my babies, dancer!minho, hyunjin and seungmin, hyunmin, jisung loves woojin, rookies of the year, slight sexuality crisis, stray kids - Freeform, the summary sucks but i swear its good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitifulkookie/pseuds/pitifulkookie
Summary: jisung is different, and has been reserved to himself and the few close to him forever. he's beginning a new chapter of his life in college, and has a goal to finally grow up and learn about himself. he's meeting great new friends, but there's things that he just ... can't get over.





	1. crown

**Author's Note:**

> listen to crown by txt because that's what i listened to and i feel like it's perfect <3

Jisung was not what his background made him out to be.

People assumed based on his bloodline, the way he dressed, and the few friends he had that he was an unapproachable and cold person. Which, he understood could be assumed about a vampire-demon hybrid.

In reality, Jisung was the complete opposite. Ignoring the fact that he was undead, Jisung could possibly be the warmest soul (no pun intended), that you could meet. He enjoyed company and having people around, but his entire existence went against that fact.

He remembers his first month of kindergarten vividly, especially when all the other kids in his classroom noticed how different he was. It also could’ve been his fault, since he thought it would be a cool idea to make a friend by showing Kim Heejun his fangs during playtime one day.

Fear was elicited from the entire class, and Jisung had to switch schools after only a month of trying to blend in with others.

He always felt guilty for that, since his parents wanted their son to have a normal-ish childhood. After that, Jisung always tried to be a good son, getting good grades and doing anything his parents asked him to do.

“Jisung, Woojin is here. He said you guys had plans for today, should I let him in?” Jisung’s mom cooed through the intercom in his room. He then remembered that he did make plans with Woojin, since he had a few days left of vacation before he started university.

“Yeah, let him up.”

Woojin was his best friend. They met when Jisung had just started middle school and Woojin himself was in his last year.

Attempting to blend in at human schools proved difficult for the vampire-demon hybrid, and when it was time for Jisung to transition into middle school, it became harder for him. Since Jisung’s cold exterior made him seem unapproachable and isolated him from others more than anything. It also made him a target, since his soft nature made him slightly a pushover.

Things escalated when more people took notice of vampire things he couldn’t control at his age. Like his fangs when they began to grow.

Jisung remembers exactly when he met Woojin in this time.

_“Are you even a vampire, Han? You don’t act like one!” a kid named Hyukjae teased, shoving Jisung as he tried to walk away hastily. “Show us your fangs, vampire boy!”_

_Other kids laughed and watched as he continued to hastily walk out of the school yard, but as Hyukjae saw that Jisung was trying his hardest to walk away, he shoved the notebooks out of the boy’s hand._

_Jisung’s eyes welled up with tears and the urge to cry swelled up in his throat. He felt weak, and decided to give up on ignoring the laughter of the boys surrounding him. When he finally decided to look up, the laughter had subsided, and instead Jisung saw the body of another boy standing in front of him._

_The boy held out his hand towards Jisung, a warm smile on his lips. “I’m Woojin. Do you need help?”_

Grabbing his hand, the coolness of his palm calmed Jisung down, and he knew he finally found himself a friend.

If Jisung hadn’t taken the hand of the boy with a warm smile when he did, who knows what could’ve became of him. Woojin kept him in balance, rationalizing his thoughts and decisions when needed. He knew Jisung as who he was, but didn’t see him as a creature or a freak. He continued to live hidden among humans normally, not revealing himself to many.

Seeing Woojin today excited Jisung for more than one reason. The first was obvious, Woojin was his friend, but the second was that Woojin had already been off to university since he was two years older than him. This meant only really seeing Woojin during major holidays or breaks. Otherwise, Jisung was lonely, only focusing on school and his small hobbies.

Woojin entered Jisung’s bedroom, dressed in a blue knit sweater and jeans. His slightly scuffed, white sneakers completed his look. Bangs made of his wavy brown hair covered his forehead, and his small lips were lifted in a tiny smile.

Jisung smiled at his friend. “Hey.”

“Goodmorning, Han. Ready for today?” Woojin asked, flopping himself onto the other boy’s bed. “You’re starting university on Monday, today is a perfect day to spend the last of your immaturity.”

Jisung simply puffed his cheeks out, tying the laces of his black sneakers. Honestly, he was excited, but not in the way Woojin was. He was excited for the opportunity to start in his university, and blend in more easily to a large group of people. With being in a new crowd also means meeting new people for Jisung, and he knows he doesn’t have the social skills for that.

“You’re going to have to be more excited than that if I’m paying for barbeque.” Woojin nudged Jisung.

Breaking into a smile, Jisung says “I am excited hyung, don’t worry.”

.

After hours of roaming Gangnam, eating and shopping, the sun began to set when the duo sat together in a nearby park. They shared a bag of honey crisps, watching as the sun melted into a fiery pool over the horizon. The new lighting made Woojin’s handsome face glow.

“Hyung,” Jisung said suddenly between a round of chewing.

“Yes?”

“I’m excited, for university. I promise. I’ll try not to not be weird, and I’ll make friends.” he said, his eyes sparkling with sincerity.

“Jisung, you are already amazing as you are. Trust me. I’m proud of you already.” Woojin assured the younger, pinching his cheek with a smile. “You will do great things, I know it.”

“Will we still see each other?” Jisung asked timidly. “We barely see each other since you started university.”

“Of course, I promise.”

The younger boy’s heart roared with feelings he always tried so hard to suppress. His cheeks warmed and his hands got fidgety. Woojin noticed this, and held Jisung’s hand down with his cool one. His hands were always cold, but this was comforting to Jisung.

Jisung knew that his affection for Woojin ran deeper than what he allowed himself to know, but right now watching the sky turn purple next to his best friend was easier than finding that out.


	2. goodbye, hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung meets his new roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye road by iKON, since its what i listened to and what jisung probably listened to on the train

Jisung’s mom was protective. She cared for her only son dearly. When she heard he applied to go to university in Seoul, it was like a tear in her heart to see her son go. He also feared leaving his mom, but it’s what he wanted for himself.

 

Their relationship was important to him, because she had always been a huge supporter of whatever Jisung loved ( _ which, honestly, normally wasn’t too significant to him _ ).  Jisung can significantly remember the first time he picked up interest in the arts, though, music specifically. A music teacher in his school took an interest in Jisung when he submitted sheet music to a song he had written for an assignment. The boy just wanted his assignment completed, but instead it had sparked an interest in the teacher for his talent.

 

Words of encouragement from then Mr. Jung grew into Jisung’s passion to learn instruments and to write more music. He never went anywhere without his journal of songs, and the only person who really knows about it is Woojin.

 

Jisung’s mom only knew about his liking for drawing and painting, and she loved to frame his works and hang them around the house. Then, she’d brag to all her other friends about her good son.

 

Packing his clothes was easy, his mom had hired people to do so. All Jisung really had to do was take the train to Seoul with the few belongings he wanted to carry on his own in his baby blue backpack. He bought his train ticket in advance, so Monday morning all Jisung had to do was make the journey to the train station.

 

“Jisung, you can always tell me if you don’t want to go to this university. I can get you transferred easily. Are you sure you’ll be okay with only human food?” his mom said, hurriedly handing him his jacket. “All you have to do is call.”

 

He never got annoyed by her worries, it gave him peace most of the time. Knowing she cared. “I’m sure I will be fine, Mom. I have to start making it to the train now or I’ll be late.”

 

“I love you, Jisung-ie.” she smiled, holding her chest softly while watching her son exit their front door.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Jisung made it to the station just in time. Preparing himself with a deep inhale, he boarded the train alone. The ride would be at least two hours long, so he put in headphones and drifted to sleep.

 

.

 

Nobody was in his dorm when Jisung arrived to unpack all of his things. It was nerve racking, to say the least. He would have to meet his roommates. He could’ve opted for a single room, but Woojin told him he’d regret it.

 

He hoped Woojin was right.

 

Around two hours into unpacking, Jisung reached his second to last box of clothes and he met his first roommate.

 

This boy had freckles dusting his warm toned cheeks, with soft, almost pastel orange hair to compliment them. He was cute, but that was overlooked when Jisung realized he was struggling to carry his bags and … stuffed animals through the small door frame of the room.

 

Jisung awkwardly rushed to help his struggling new roommate, and caught a glimpse of of the nametag on his duffel bag.  _ Felix. _

 

“H-hello. I’m so, so sorry.” he mumbled breathlessly in almost  _ awkwardly _ pronounced Korean. Jisung didn’t mind, he just noticed he might be a foreigner.

 

“No problem.” Jisung replied after helping Felix settle his things down.

 

“My name is Felix. I’m a first year.” he introduced himself with a big smile. “Are you Jisung? I saw your name on the sign in.”

 

“Yes, that’s me. I am also a first year.” Jisung said, trying his best to match the energy of the boy in front of him. He began to wonder if he was coming off cold still, or making Felix uncomfortable.

 

“That’s great, we’re new together! I was nervous they’d put me with only second or third years.” Felix had a bubbliness to him that was immediately noticeable. Jisung knew his roommate was purehearted and kind just from the five minutes of awkward conversation they were having. “I hope you’re understanding me okay, I’m not a native Korean and I know my Korean sucks.”

 

“Actually, it’s pretty good. I didn’t really notice.” Jisung was mostly being honest since his Korean wasn’t bad, just some of his pronunciation seemed unnatural.

 

Another thirty minutes passed, and the last roommate joined them.

 

Unlike Felix, who had a whole bunch of junk with him, this roommate had a few suitcases and a box with him. He seemed to have authority floating around him, like he was in the upper years.

 

Felix greeted him immediately. “Hello, I’m Felix. Are you the third roommate?”

 

“I’m- I’m Minho,” the boy said while struggling to move his suitcases from the entryway and to his room. “I’m a third year.”

 

Minho was slim and muscular in certain places. His hair was a warm brown and complimented his eyes. He had a kind face and confident aura about him.

 

As the boys finished settling in, they all began to get hungry, and they were sitting in the living area with growling stomachs. Somebody would have to cook or order food, and Jisung could bet neither of his roommates could cook. He wasn’t going to say anything though, and continued to sit in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

 

“I know we’re all thinking to order food.  _ Trust me, I am.  _ But I get flustered ordering food on the phone because my Korean.” Felix said, using a few English words Jisung didn’t really understand. He didn’t listen much during English lessons.

 

Jisung stayed quiet, and Minho sighed. 

 

“Okay, I’ll do it this once since you guys are first years.” Minho said, pulling out his phone and making Felix’s eyes go wide with excitement. “Fried chicken?”

 

Both boys nodded.

 

.

 

With their stomachs full in the night fully settled in, the three boys began to open up and get to know each other. Jisung wasn’t completely full, since half of him didn’t eat normal food, but he took his mind off the itch in his throat.

 

“I’m in the dance academy,” Minho said. “Hopefully I can become a professional someday. I’ve been dancing since I could remember.”

 

“I’m not sure what I want to do yet. I also like to dance.” Felix added between a sip of water. “I’m also not sure why I decided to move here, I just felt that there was something more for me here than at home.”

 

Silence passed, Jisung wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“What about you, Jisung?” Minho asked.

 

“Same thing as Felix, not sure but I know there’s something.” Jisung answered. “I like… writing music, painting, playing instruments.”

 

The other two boys let out an  _ ‘ahhh’  _ in unison, and continued having light conversation until Minho retired to his room for sleep and Jisung followed.

 

Jisung slept okay that night, excitedly nervous for the next day, orientation day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue this? i know it is still early and i have so much hope for the characters and their development. i hope to make note that the characters are influenced by adventure time characters in some way when it comes to personality.


	3. what's good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung goes to orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for the kudos and encouraging messages. i really tried hard for this chapter and extended it a little bit to keep you guys from hanging. listen to what's good by seventeen. although the meaning doesn't necessarily go with the chapter, the sound definitely fits jisung's emotions throughout the chapter

Jisung woke up extremely lightheaded, almost swearing at how fast the room was spinning as he picked up his head from his pillow. His throat felt dry, and he knew exactly what was going on.

 

He needed to drink blood. An act so simple but one that he absolutely hated. It made him feel almost barbaric to even crave the substance.

 

Shaking his head, he ignored the urge and instead freshened up to be on time for class orientation. After brushing his teeth and moisturizing his face, Jisung began to make his way for the kitchen.

 

Felix was moving around the dorm rapidly, moving from bathroom to his bedroom back and forth. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows as he watched in utter confusion.

 

“Goodmorning!” Felix said without looking at Jisung and brushing his hair. “Minho went to get groceries. We agreed without you that we rotate who buys food.”

 

“That's okay.” Jisung nodded, a dizzy spell making Felix become foggy in his line of sight.

 

Felix noticed the other boy’s discomfort, and abruptly stopped brushing his hair. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

 

“Y-yeah… I'm oka-” Jisung tried to move away, but he lost his balance and fell. He let out a low mix between a sigh and groan when white lights flickered in front of his eyes. Felix’s eyes widened in concern, and he immediately knelt down to where the half vampire weakly lied. Jisung was for the most part embarrassed, but also worried at how he would excuse his condition to his brand new roommate. Felix was tapping his face and touching his forehead like a mother would do to a child, but it almost felt haphazard because of his inexperience.

 

“Are you okay? Do I need to call medical assistance? I don't even know how please don't make me do this…” Felix worriedly said. “We haven’t even been roommates for a day please don't die!”

 

Jisung had blood, he just wasn't in the position to get it now that his body was retaliating against his stubbornness and he could barely even speak. The easiest thing to do would be to ask Felix to go into his backpack to get a pack, but then he'd have to explain what it is.

 

Felix didn't seem like he'd ask a lot of questions, more like his hopeful baby face would make Jisung want to give him answers.

 

Jisung conceded with himself. “I need… my backpack.”

 

Without question, Felix rushes to the other boy’s bedroom and came back with the baby blue bag in hand.

 

“What do you need out of it? Is it medication?” Felix asked.

 

“No, it's a bag with r-red liquid in it.” Jisung nervously bit his lip. “It's clear.”

 

With a few seconds of digging, Felix found a random bag of O-negative and handed it to his roommate.

 

His hands shaking, Jisung opened the package and started drinking while Felix watched silently. His expression was unreadable and it struck a few nerves. Although, Jisung couldn't completely care because the blood was making him feel much better.

 

Finished, he sat up and thanked Felix.

 

“You had me so worried, it looked like you were about to die.” Felix wipes his forehead. “I'm glad you're okay dude.”

 

“It felt like I was going to die.” Jisung laughed lightly. “Thanks for helping me out.”

 

“If you want to keep it a secret you're a vampire, that's fine with me. I heard people can be really rude about it, but I don't care. Just take better care of yourself.” Felix shrugged and went back into his room before Jisung could say anything.

 

Of course people knew about vampires, but he didn't expect Felix to know. He also didn't want him to find out this way, but Felix was so nonchalant about it.

 

Jisung felt a weight off his shoulders. At least now he didn't have to worry about one more person finding out.

 

.

 

Both Felix and Jisung didn't have their majors picked out, but that was okay, they wouldn't have to choose until their second year anyway.

 

The morning started with a group breakfast for all of the new first years, and since Felix didn't have anybody else to cling to, he stuck with Jisung. He didn't mind, since he understood him in a way. This also allowed them to get to know each other better, and slowly Jisung felt more relaxed around Felix.

 

“So, where are you actually from? Since you're a foreign student.” Jisung asked after they finished their meal and were waiting for further instruction from the orientation leaders.

 

“Australia.” he said. “Not too far, but here is definitely different from there.”

 

“That's cool. I've never lived anywhere else, so I think it's great you'll get experience of living somewhere else. How is here different?”

 

“Well, for one there's a slight language barrier for me, so that sometimes overrides unto cultural practices. If I don't understand someone, sometimes I can end up doing things not socially acceptable.” Felix explained.

 

“I never thought of it like that.” Jisung said, nodding his head in understanding. “You've been pretty okay though, sometimes you slip up but it's no big deal.”

 

Felix smiles at this, taking Jisung’s small compliment like a big one. He was proud of himself, moving to a new country and being able to adapt as well as he did.

 

An orientation leader approached their table that included other incoming first years, and everybody fell silent as their eyes landed on him.

 

His hair was a curly bed of pastel pink covered by a black hat, with sleepy eyes and curved lips. Jisung admitted to himself this guy was handsome, and he guessed Felix agreed because the boy was nudging him while lifting his brows.

 

“Goodmorning, incoming first years! My name is Chan, and I’ll be your leader for today’s orientation.” Chan smiled, lifting up the corners of his mouth. It was soft and displayed his already seemingly kind nature.

 

.

 

The air that morning was fresh, unlike the terrible dust storms that had been plaguing Korea for the past week.  It was turning into Fall, so the leaves were changing colors or falling onto the ground. Every time somebody in the group took a step on the grass, a light crunch resounded among them. Outside was peaceful, and Jisung liked it.

 

Leaving the dining hall, the group of students including Jisung and Felix, followed Chan to a nearby courtyard.

 

He explained all the university student things that take place in the courtyard, the university things you could do in the courtyard, and the university student things you can't do in the courtyard.

 

“Guys please, whatever you do, do not test _water pressure rockets_ on the green.”

 

Chan continued a tour of the campus, explaining things and highlighting what he thought were the more interesting things about the campus. Jisung felt he was easy to listen to, not too boring and not trying too hard.

 

Jisung knew his favorite place would become the courtyard outside a coffee shop. The setting was serene, and close by to a place he could stop to study.

 

Finally, as if they walked around in a circle, the group ended up back in front of the dining hall.

 

“This is the end of the tour!” Chan announced. “I'm a bioengineering major, so you can always find me nearby the science building if you have questions. Have a great day guys!”

 

Chan went to answer a few questions within the crowd of students, marking the official end of the tour. Jisung hadn't noticed that Felix disappeared from beside him, and felt lonely as he watched the other students engage in conversation.

 

_Maybe I should talk to someone._ he thought to himself, contemplating leaving by himself all together.

 

That's when Felix came by, a boy beside him.

 

_For a boy who's insecure about his Korean, he's very social._ Jisung thought that was ironic.

 

“This is my roommate, Jisung.” Felix said, motioning to Jisung while speaking to his new acquaintance. He had blonde hair, that was most likely dyed its color and silky with some bounce. It matched his glowing face and happy eyes. “Jisung, meet Hyunjin. We just met but he seems pretty cool.”

 

Jisung greeted him formally.

 

“We’re the same age, you don't have to do that.” Hyunjin smiled. “The rest of the group is going to karaoke, would you guys like to come? That Chan and more third years are coming too.”

 

Felix nodded, and because his friendly roommate was going, Jisung couldn't deny.

 

.

 

They ended up stopping for barbecue after the karaoke, since they were hungry and breakfast felt like hours ago. Jisung participated in singing, horribly in his opinion, but it was fun.

 

The few third year students weren't stuck up or rude, they were actually kind and had fun too. Jisung appreciated their kindness, especially a girl named Chaeyoung that they had befriended for a moment.

 

Even if Jisung didn't become friends with all these people, he still made enough memories to stay content with that in one day.

 

Sitting at a small table, Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung himself were grilling pork belly while getting to know each other.

 

Hyunjin, without hesitation told them he was gay. He had a boyfriend going to school in the states named Seungmin, who he believed was the love of his life. Jisung thought it was cute how his entire demeanor changed when he talked about his love.

 

Their last portion of pork belly was cooking when Jisung wanted more kimchi, and got up on his own for some at the salad bar.

 

Chan, their orientation leader was also grabbing more kimchi, and before Jisung could quickly turn back, he noticed him.

 

“Hey! Getting kimchi too?” he smiled, his eyes lifting into crescents. “I'll help you.”

 

Standing with most of his weight on his heels, Jisung watched Chan plate his kimchi.

 

“What's your name?” The pink-haired boy asked.

 

Clearing his throat, “J-Jisung.”

 

Finishing plating the portion of kimchi, Chan looked up at him. “Nice to meet you, Jisung. Hope I'll see you around campus.”

 

Chan’s kindness was so pure it was almost intimidating to Jisung. He hadn't met anyone so amiable in his life, even Woojin couldn't compare to his soft greetings and encouraging smile. Jisung could feel his heart race a little, nervously thanking Chan and scuffling back to his seat.

 

Curious, Hyunjin asked, “Why are you so red?”

 

Jisung could only get redder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i love feedback and follow me on twt @cleolovesjoon. thanks for the kudos and love.


	4. passed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin asks a favor of Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to knock knock by twice :)

Half of the semester passed like a breeze, and suddenly it was time for midterms. Jisung had settled well into a routine, loving the liberation of university along with it’s small obstacles.

 

Finding classes, warming up to professor’s, and adjusting to a new schedule were the smallest of problems Jisung had. There was the fact that he had to choose a major soon. He played it safe by just doing general classes this semester, as a way to start out with the least stress. But, his university wanted first years to declare a prospective major by the second semester, and they could change if they wanted later.

 

Jisung liked to make simple, one-time decisions. Otherwise, was it really a decision?

 

Jisung had formed friends outside of his small ( _ and larger _ ) stresses.

 

Minho, his roommate proved to be way too busy to form a solid relationship with. His schedule was always busy or he spent nights at the dance studio to practice. Jisung admired this guy’s hard work, and whenever him and Felix ordered food they saved him a portion. 

 

Sometimes, there’d be cute ‘Thank You’ notes with hearts sitting on the counter the next morning. Both boys were proud of their almost invisible roommate, and his goal to dance professionally.

 

Felix proved everyday his ability to adapt to any situation easily. It was amazing at how well he fell into a routine, and quickly made acquaintances in his classes. Still, he did well and studied hard. His Korean improved tenfold and he became more confident when speaking. 

 

At some point, Jisung suggested he join a speaking and writing club. The way Felix’s eyes lit up with excitement at the idea made Jisung feel good. He was being a good friend.

 

This led Felix to decide to major in the study of Literature, Korean and English.

 

Jisung’s other friends included Hyunjin and a boy named Changbin he met in his general Physics class. Hyunjin was more like Felix, sociable and happy. Jisung tried to wrap his head around how he attracted people like them around him all the time, but he didn’t mind. They saw something in being his friend that he didn’t, and that was okay. 

 

Changbin was a few inches shorter than Jisung, with midnight black hair. He had a sharp jawline, but round cheeks and sleepy eyes. He could almost always be found in dark clothing that consisted of a hoodie and jeans, which Jisung found acceptable for the weather lately.

 

Changbin was a year older than Jisung, and insisted he leave out honorifics because it wasn't that big of a deal.

 

Both got along well, because they had the same personalities. They understood when the other wanted space, or when the other needed a hug or encouragement.

 

Jisung’s friendship with Changbin made him feel like he found his doppelgänger by soul.

 

Now, they were studying together in the digital lab of the library towards the late evening. Physics was beating Jisung’s ass, and Changbin felt happy to help him.

 

Like always, they got sidetracked.

 

“I need your help.” Changbin blurted out. 

 

Jisung looked up quickly, his eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

 

“Yeah,” he blushed, looking down at his textbook. “I’ve been dating somebody for two months now, and our anniversary is coming up. We wanted to take the weekend for a little trip.”

 

“That's so cute! What do you need help with?” Jisung was curious, ignoring the fact that he might get into something he'd rather not.

 

“I'll be out from Friday until Monday, and my roommate is… well he's not the most independent person.” Changbin beat around the topic carefully. “Could you stay at my dorm to watch him while I'm gone? He might die without me.”

 

Jisung’s face transformed into a small pout, scared to say no to Changbin.

 

“He's not weird or anything, he just needs someone to keep an eye on him. I'll leave you the key to my dorm and some cash for food and stuff. I'll owe you big time, please?”

 

Rolling the thought over in his mind, Jisung wanted to decline. He trusted Changbin’s judgment of his roommate, but having to live in his space as a favor seemed … different. They hadn’t known each other that long, had they? Jisung wasn’t sure how how to go about this.

 

Meanwhile, Changbin’s eyes were sparkling with begging. “ _ Jisung-ie, please? _ ”

 

Shifting awkwardly, Changbin’s begging got the best of Jisung, a person who just can’t say no. 

 

“Okay, I’ll help you out. Just this weekend, right?” he asked.

 

“Yes!” Changbin jumped up in excitement. “I’ll be back Monday morning. Thank you so much!”

 

Grabbing him in an embrace, Changbin hugged Jisung tightly. The boy was smiling from ear to ear, causing Jisung to laugh into the hug.

 

.

 

Around Thursday, Jisung came home from classes to catch Felix packing a small suitcase in their living room. It wasn’t break time yet, so the boy wondered why Felix was packing up.

 

“What are you packing for?” Jisung asked, eyeing the boy’s pink suitcase.

 

“A t-trip.” Felix nervously laughed. “I'm going away for the weekend with a friend.”

 

Jisung scrunched his eyebrows together,  _ Why were all his friends going away for the weekend? _

 

“With Hyunjin? He didn't tell me you guys were planning a trip.” Jisung said, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. “Where are you guys going?”

 

“I-It's not with Hyunjin. Another friend. You probably don't know them. It's pretty far too” Felix seemed more skittish. Jisung knew he was lying.

 

_ Why would he need to lie? _ He thought to himself. Unless Felix wasn't going out with just a friend.  _ It couldn't be Changbin. How would they know each other? _

 

“Is it somebody named Changbin?” Jisung asked, smirking while sipping his water when Felix immediately froze and turned bright red.

 

“H-How-”

 

Laughing, he approached the nervous boy by his suitcase and patted his shoulder. “Changbin told me a similar story when asking a favor, and I connected the obvious dots.”

 

“How do you know him?”

 

“He's in my physics class. How do  _ you _ know him?”

 

Felix explained happily that they met in a coffee shop one day, when Changbin’s card kept declining. “I offered to pay and then he insisted he owed me. One day I was studying on the green and he approached me with one of those lemonades that you only get from the dining hall across campus.”

 

Jisung cooed at the story. “Have a nice trip. I'll be babysitting his roommate. Minho’s gonna be lonely this weekend.”

 

“He'll be fine, just text him to eat or else he'll forget.”

 

.

 

On Friday, Jisung finished his last class of the day exhausted. His weekend was so close, all he had to do was get home and-  _ Changbin. _

 

His stomach fell when he realized that he'd be staying at Changbin’s dorm for the weekend, babysitting a most likely grown man.

 

After finding out Felix and Changbin were dating, Jisung confronted his friend about not telling him in the most passive way.

 

“How come you didn't tell me you were with Felix? You've heard me mention him before.” Jisung asked when they were studying on Wednesday.

 

“Oh, uh… I'm not sure, honestly. I never told you I was gay, and just outright saying I had a boyfriend might've caught you off guard since you didn't know.” Changbin answered quietly.

 

“Well, it's fine. You both are my friends. I'm happy for you guys.”

 

That was that, and they continued studying for the night.

 

Now, he couldn't even cancel on Changbin. That'd be rude and also dramatic, since he wouldn't have to spoon feed the other guy in the shoebox dorm.

A text message appeared on Jisung’s phone screen, and it was from Changbin. ‘ _ Felix and I left for the train station and I left my dorm key on your bed.’ _

 

Sighing, Jisung walked to his dorm, nervous.

 

.

 

Packing enough clothes to last a weekend and an extra day, packs of blood so he wouldn't pass out in front of a stranger, and his toothbrush, Jisung made it to Changbin’s dorm a short distance from his own.

 

The boy’s building was different from his own, with lots more sense of activity going on. It wasn't kept clean either, it seemed like the upperclassmen who live there drink quite a bit.

 

Making it to the door, Jisung knocked to see if anybody was home first.

 

He knocked three more times before he took the silver key out of his pocket and pushed it into the lock.

 

Opening the door, everything seemed in order. Changbin was fairly neat, so he probably cleaned up a little before Jisung came over. They had a small living room with a few chairs, and Jisung walked over to check out the space.

 

Except, there was somebody passed out inbetween two chairs, maybe sleeping.

 

What Jisung realized made his heart drop to his toes.

 

Pink curls and curvy lips.

 

_ It was Chan, from orientation week _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the lack of updates i have exams coming up and my creative noodle has been overwhelmed :( hope you guys like this though because the plot will finally begin to progress. would you like a bonus chapter of changbin and felix's vacation? i have cute ideas down
> 
> interact with me on twitter : @cleolovesjoon
> 
> \- cleo <3


	5. not your babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung helps chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for being gone for so long :(( i shall explain at the end. but please enjoy! listen to feelings by hayley kiyoko

Changbin’s roommate was Chan. This realization shook him terribly, since being around Chan made Jisung incredibly nervous

 

Jisung couldn’t deny that Chan looked absolutely beautiful, sleeping peacefully in the living room. It would hurt him to wake him up, so he decided instead to settle into Changbin’s room. He assumed that Chan probably knew he was coming to stay over, or else he’d have to give Changbin a piece of his mind.

 

Awkwardly, Jisung passed through the living room and into Changbin’s room. His room was neat and all his things were in place, so Jisung simply settled his laptop and phone charging dock on the older one’s desk. He then went to the kitchen to inconspicuously hide his bags of blood. Chan was still sleeping by the time Jisung had settled, ate, and watched a few episodes of Doraemon on his phone.

 

Changbin texted him to make sure everything went alright, and even sent a selfie of him and Felix at the airport. His heart softened for his friends, they were so cute.

 

**changbinnie** : everything going okay?

 

**jisung** : he’s passed out in the living room, not sure if i should wake him up :/

 

**changbinnie** : he’ll wake up, he does that often

 

_ ‘How is he gonna sleep through the night?’ the boy wondered. _

 

Jisung didn’t know Chan or what he liked to eat. What if he didn’t like chicken if he ordered some? The boy should have something to eat once he gets up.

 

Before he could even think about waking up the slumbering boy, he slowly arose from his lying position, blinking sleepily like a baby. The vampire’s heart began to race nervously, anticipating Chan’s reaction to him standing in the small dorm kitchen. Groggily, he whispered something to himself in english and began to stand up, making Jisung’s heart thrash against his ribcage.

 

_ Should I say something first? Should I wait for him to notice me? _

 

Jisung waited too long, for Chan was now staring at him with squinted eyes and parted lips.

 

Shit.

 

He hated confrontation, and he was about to be confronted by someone who intimidated him greatly. Chan was an upperclassmen, seemingly kind and put together. Jisung never expected him to be the type to pass out on the floor of his dorm. But, college did do things to you.

 

“Don’t tell me Changbin sent you here?” Chan said, exhaling and cursing under his breath. “He did this last time.”

 

Jisung’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He wanted to leave. 

 

“You can leave if you want, I don’t need a babysitter.” Chan continued, getting up from the floor and almost limping out of the living area. Anybody with eyes could see that he was exhausted, with rings under his eyes and his skin dull in color. “Seriously, I can take care of myself. I don’t need him worrying about me while he’s away on vacation.”

 

“I’m n-not here to take care of you.” Jisung lied, trying to keep his promise to Changbin. “I need somewhere to stay for the weekend while I get my dorm changed.”

 

Surprise appeared on Chan’s face, and immediately his expression moved from annoyed to apologetic. “Oh. Sorry, then. I’ll be in my room.”

 

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Jisung admitted that this would be a long weekend.

 

.

 

After a shower and drinking a blood pack, Jisung settled on playing around with his laptop before bed. He was playing minecraft when Woojin messaged him for the first time since he moved.

 

**Woojin** :  _ Sungie! How’s it going? I’m sorry i’ve been so busy :( _

 

**Jisung** :  _ It’s okay, hyung. I’m doing well in my classes and making friends. _

 

Jisung sent a picture of Felix and Hyunjin laughing from when the three of them went on a picnic together. He adored how cheerful and happy they looked in that photo he made it his lockscreen for a week.

 

**Woojin** :  _ im so glad sungie. we should see each other next weekend after midterms. i miss you. _

 

**Jisung** :  _ sure, im visiting my parents anyways. _

 

Jisung wasn’t, he just wanted to see his friend. The way he missed Woojin sometimes drove him crazy. Like those times where they order chicken and Jisung replicated Woojin’s order out of habit, or when he struggles with lacing his shoes knowing that if Woojin were with him he’d help.

 

He wondered if Woojin missed him the same, he thought about it enough to make his heart race and his cheeks heat up.

 

The two talked for some more before Woojin stopped replying and Jisung conceded he had fallen asleep.

 

.

 

Jisung doesn’t wake up early on weekends, and this is something Felix complained about constantly.

 

_ “Jisung, winter is coming soon and you waste the last few pretty weekends of the year sleeping. You’re a vampire! How do you even sleep?” _

 

The vampire boy would just mock him in return, rolling over and snoozing again.

 

Although, Jisung woke up in the middle of the night, restless. Chan still seemed to be locked in his room. He didn’t want to be a bother, but he did feel a twinge of guilt since was technically supposed to be keeping an eye on him for Changbin. He shook his head and scrolled through his phone, seeing posts on Changbin and Felix’s socials. He smiled at a video of Felix in a Jeju flower field.

 

Jisung heard a noise from Chan’s room, causing his ears to perk up and heart to race. Confusion muddled his mind, and he had grown the urge to check on him.

 

He sat up slowly, still listening out for the pink-haired upperclassman.

 

Another sound, this one a groan of pain definitely told Jisung something was wrong.

 

He got up carefully and tip-toed to Chan’s bedroom door, knocking twice. “Uh, are you okay? Chan?”

 

No answer. This worried him.

 

“Just tell me you’re okay and I won’t come in.” he said nervously, but still he received no answer. Bracing himself, he wrapped his hand around the cheap doorknob and twisted it, opening the door slowly.

 

Chan, sweaty and shivering in his bed looked sick. Obviously a fever plaguing him, and it was apparent he was having aches too. Jisung’s concerned simmered down a little, but he was still worried if he had been taking anything.

 

“Do you need anything? I can help-” Jisung wondered how he’d help, “somehow.”

 

“I-I’ll be fine. I s-seriously don’t need a babysitter.” Chan stuttered, shivers wracking his body.

 

“I’m not your babysitter but it’s obvious you have a fever. L-let me help.” Jisung said, surprised by his own boldness. He expected someone like Chan to have it together, and seeing him struggling made him feel… weird.

 

Doing what Woojin would, Jisung gave Chan a dose of the off-brand Tylenol he found in the bathroom, and gathered some extra blankets from Changbin’s room, which happened to be threadbare and thin, a reflection of college student quality linens. He would’ve made Chan a hot drink, but they didn’t have anything other than juice and water, so Jisung gave him a cup of water.

 

Chan was still sweating and shuddering underneath the thin blankets he was wrapped in.

 

“You’ll break your fever soon. Don’t worry.” Jisung tried to assure, feeling sorry.

 

“T-thank you.” Chan replied sheepishly. “I’ve only met you once but um, can you… sleep next to me? It’s just for comfort I haven’t been sick since I was little.”

Nervousness struck Jisung again, as Chan’s eyes were deep brown and wide with begging. He couldn’t say no to him, it would feel like a crime.

 

“O-okay.” Jisung agreed, shuffling over to the bed and slipping next to Chan, a good amount of space between them because Jisung had no idea how he felt about touching Chan in this situation.

 

His heart was beating, air feeling heavy in his lungs. Without even looking at Chan, Jisung knew he looked pretty, even while sick. Jisung didn’t understand the feeling it gave him, and it scared him to begin thinking about it.

 

Instead, he closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been going through some things mentally for a while and lost motivation :( i received a lot of love and that's what pressured me into updating again. i hope this doesn't disappoint, and i promise to make up for it. please leave comments and kudos <3 my twitter is @seungminlvr

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think of their relationship? please give me feedback this is my first time actually uploading a fic!  
> \- cleo <3


End file.
